Under Cover
by Rye Kim
Summary: Lee Sungmin sang namja nerd yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah Cho Kyuhyun/KyuMin! Yaoi! Romance/Little Hurt!/CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Under Cover**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**A Minnie Serries – Between a Flower and a Nerdy**

**.**

"Pstt…Lihat, lihat..Dia ada disini"

"Untuk apa si culun itu ada disini?"

"Ugh, Lihat penampilannya..Dia itu tidak kenal fashion ya?"

Bisik bisik riuh penuh hina mengalir tajam dari bibir penghuni kantin, Kedatangan Namja dengan penampilan Nerd berhasil menarik perhatian hingga fokus hanya padanya, Yah, Seseorang pasti akan bahagia jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena suatu kelebihan. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin? Dia hanyalah Namja dengan penampilan kelewat Nerd hingga penghuni sekolah bertaraf nasional itu, masih saja betah untuk terus menjadikan dirinya sebagai lelucon rendahan.

Sungmin berjalan pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kakinya menapak pelan diantara pandangan pandangan penuh penghinaan, Walaupun berjalan diatas lantai marmer mewah namun jika diiringi tatapan penuh kebencian seperti ini rasanya tak berbeda dengan berjalan diatas duri.

Berusaha tak terlihat peduli dengan sekitarnya, Sungmin tetap melangkah pelan kearah meja kosong yang letaknya paling sudut. Perutnya sudah teralu lapar jika harus menanggapi hinaan penuh rasa tak suka terhadap dirinya.

Yah, Sejujurnya Sungmin sangat jarang hadir di kantin sebelum ini, Pemuda itu memilih untuk membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya seorang diri di taman belakang sekolah. Bukannya tak ingin berbaur hanya saja Sungmin tak siap dengan berbagai macam pandangan rendah orang orang terhadapnya. Maka ia lebih memilih menjadi orang yang suka menyendiri.

Namun sial itu datang. Pagi ini Sungmin terlambat bangun dari jadwal biasanya. Karena tidak ingin terlambat Pemuda itu berangkat dengan penuh tergesa gesa hingga lupa akan bekal wajibnya. Tentu saja dampak utamanya seperti ini, mau tak mau Sungmin harus berbaur ke kantin agar dapat mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Kyaa! Lihat lihat! mereka datang"

"Ommo! Aku pinjam cerminmu!"

"God..Tampannya.."

Bisik bisik riuh yang tadinya penuh umpatan terhadap si Namja Nerd kini berubah haluan dengan topic panas baru. Empat Namja terlewat dengan paras terlewat tampan itulah yang kini menjadi fokus para penghuni kantin. Tentu memandangi malaikat yang terdampar dibumi jauh lebih menarik daripada memandangi dandanan menyakitkan mata milik Lee Sungmin. Apalagi jika fokusnya Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Tak menutup kemungkinan para gadis disana akan menjerit hingga memekakan telinga jika mereka memandangi pangeran sekolah yang satu itu

Tubuh tinggi dengan dengan balutan kulit putih. Wajah rupawannya yang tersusun rapi mulai dari alis tajam, Mata dengan manik Obsidian, Hidung mancung, Serta bibir tebal kissablenya yang benar benar sanggup melelehkan para gadis jika mengukir seringaian tampan. Serta nama keluarganya yang begitu berpengaruh sebagai donator besar disekolah mereka tentu saja sukses menambah poin penting bagi Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Pesona dan feromon dari Namja itu juga tak urung untuk membuat para gadis akan berlomba lomba hingga mengemis untuk hanya sekedar menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda menawan itu. Dan sepertinya kalian tak perlu menunggu lama untuk pembuktian, Karena pada nyatanya sekarang. Gadis yang bername tag Kang Ji Hyun telah bergelayut disebelahnya

"Oppa~" Sapaan manja yang masih seperti hari hari sebelumnya membuat semua penghuni kantin memutar bola mata mereka. Memang tidak terlalu suka pada gadis sok polos itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..Di itu kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Memangnya mereka bisa apa?

"Hmm" Hanya gumanan samar yang menjadi tanggapan namja itu, setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang pas untuk dia dan teman temannya mengisi perut

"Issh..Kenapa mengacuhkanku seperti itu?" Rengut Jihyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, sedangkan tiga orang temannya yang lain hanya tergelak

"Jangan ganggu dia Jihyun-ah. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik" Sahut Donghae saat gadis itu masih setia menggelayuti Kyuhyun

"Yah..Aku rasa sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat. Mungkin saja aura hitamnya itu bisa menyebabkan iritasi kulit jika masih kau tempeli"

Siwon juga tak luput memperingati. Sedikit bermain main dengan dongsaeng evilnya yang satu itu mungkin tak buruk. Tapi pilihan tak benarnya, Malah mengakibatkan aura hitam yang tadi masih bersekala kecil mulai melebar luas hingga sampai pada tubuhnya. Tanpa melihatpun Siwon tau, Kalau pandangan Obsidian itu kini tertuju padanya. Sukses meremangkan bulu halus dipundak sang ketua Osis.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar, Lebih baik segera pesan makanannya" Satu lagi penghuni meja itu yang tadinya diam mulai menyerukan protes akan debat tak penting didepannya. Hingga Donghae berinisiatif berdiri untuk memesan makanan, meja itu kembali menghening. Hanya saja suaranya rengekan manja Jihyun masih salah satu menjadi factor pengganggu.

Disisi lain yang berlawanan. Pemuda yang tadinya makan dengan tenang disudut kantin, kini menusukan garpunya brutal pada makanan dihadapannya. Entah lah mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..Hingga suasana hati Sungmin ikut memburuk.

Mata Foxy hitam yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata berbingkai tebal sedari tadi juga tak bisa melepas pandangan dari meja tengah yang kini ditempati para Namja serta satu gadis. Lebih tepatnya mungkin pandangan foxy itu tertuju pada…Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan tenang di bawah pohon oak belakang sekolah. Matanya menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menerbangkan helaian halus hitam legam dikepalanya. Bibir berbentuk unik itu tersenyum cerah. Saat merasakan damai yang merasuk dalam kerelung hatinya. Terlepas dan merasa bebas dalam kesendiriannya adalah hal yang paling menenangkan bagi Sungmin. Dia bisa tersenyum hingga tertawa kecil dengan bebas tanpa harus memikirkan pandangan orang disekitar.

Mungkin jadi anti sosial itu bukanlah hal yang buruk juga, Karena kesendirian dengan perasaan lepas seperti ini kadang harus dibayar mahal oleh seseorang. Seperti Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada

Seketika saat satu nama melintas bebas dipikirannya. Mata Foxy dengan cepat pula membuka

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan orang itu?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Terdiam saat bayang pahatan sempurna wajah Kyuhyun menari nari dipikirannya. Lalu tersenyum getir

"Haha..Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Senyum cantik yang tadinya terukir lembut mendadak menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan. Jihyun..Saat nama itu terlintas. Sungmin dapat merasakan denyutan sakit dihatinya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah sedekat itu.. Lalu aku bagaimana—".

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya. Membalik helai demi helai lembaran buku di hadapannya. Merasa bosan juga jenuh tentang kehidupannya yang selalu dilingkupi perhatian manusia. Mata hitamnya memang terlihat memandangi coretan huruf di buku namun tidak dengan pikirannya yang melayang laying entah kemana. Tiga sahabatnya sedang berada dikelas masing masing. Jadi Kyuhyun sedang bosan dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Matanya yang tadi memandangi helaian buku kini merubah fokus keluar jendela. Dan seketika itu pandangannya terhenti pada sosok dibawah sana.

Namja dengan tubuh mungil serta penampilan Nerd yang tengah melamun dilapangan. Kyuhyun mencoba fokus pada gerak halus bibir Namja itu, Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang bibir itu sedang menggerutu kecil. 'Menggemaskan sekali' Batin Kyuhyun

Anehkah jika Namja sempurna seperti Kyuhyun menaruh perhatian walaupun sebentar terhadap Namja Nerd diluar sana. Namun nyatanya Namja tampan itu tak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu di kepalanya..Karena kini….Wajah yang biasanya hanya berekspresi datar kini terlihat berbeda.

Tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi sepertinya raut antusias tercetak jelas disana, Dan.. Akhirnya namja tampan itu—

Tersenyum.

.

"Yah! Culun lempar bolanya kesini.."

"Ah Tunggu.. "

"Kau tidak mendengarku hah?!"

Sret

Bola basket yang tadinya ada digenggaman Sungmin berhasil direbut yang kini telah menjauh bersamaan dengan masuknya ke ring

Sungmin masih terdiam shock ditempatnya. Merasa bodoh saat hanya diam melihat bola basket dirampas oleh lawan. Dan parahnya kini tim lawan juga berhasil mencetak angka saat lemparan jarak jauh dari Seunghyun masuk ke ring, Ini semua salahnya. Setidaknya itulah yang akan ada di pikiran orang orang.

"Sungmin!" Bentakan keras sang pelatih yang galak itu melengking ditelinganya. Tubuh mungilnya terperanjat kaget dengan kepala tertunduk bersalah

"Maaf saengseonim" Guman Sungmin pelan dengan penuh rasa takut

"Haah! Kau ini sebenarnya bisa bermain basket tidak sih?!" Tanya Jung saengsonim galak

"I-itu..

"Tubuhnya pendek seperti itu mau kau pakai untuk bermain basket?"

"Haha… Bahkan melihat saja dengan bantuan kacamata, Dan kau nekad masuk klub basket"

"HAHAHAHA…" Celetukan penuh hina yang memotong perkataan Sungmin sukses membuahkan tawa keras yang mengisi kekosongan ruangan. Semua anggota klub basket tertawa dengan pandangan mengejek kea rah Sungmin, termasuk pelatih mereka. Namun keanehannya yang tak luput dari sana.

Hanya tiga dari seluruh penghuni ruangan yang tidak tertawa disana. Yang pertama adalah Sungmin sendiri. Dan dua sisanya adalah Namja yang duduk tenang dibelakang kerumunan.

"Sudah.. Sekarang semuanya mulai berlatih kembali!" Teriak pelatih hingga kerumunan disekitar Sungmin berangsur bubar. Pemuda nerd itu hampir saja melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali masuk ke area lapangan namun terhenti saat tangan sang pelatih mencegah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau gantikan Sungmin-ssi" Teriak pelatih pada sosok Namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam sembari meneguk soft dring. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan bangkit lalu segera masuk ke formasi tim.

Sungmin memang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tapi mata itu kini hanya memiliki fokus dengan Kyuhyun sebagai tittik pusat, Dia terpesona. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sungmin kembali jatuh ke pusaran pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berhenti menariknya lebih dalam.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau mau keluar tidak?" Alunan suara namja disebelahnya berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin. Mengira bahwa orang itu bermaksud tak baik, Tapi yang ada malah senyum yang ia dapat. Dipandangi dengan polos oleh Sungmin membuat Namja tinggi itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"A-anu. Aku Kim Jungmo" Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap heran antara senang dan tidak percaya, Jika ada juga orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum cantik yang jarang ia lukiskan itu kini merekah indah

"Aku Lee Sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Sungmin dengan ramah. Melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum begitu manis ikut menarik Jungmo agar ikut tersenyum.

"I-itu. Aku ingin mencari udara segar, Mau ikut? Lagi pula giliranku sudah selesai"

Sungmin tersenyum senang, Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak urung hal itu juga ikut memancing raut bahagia dengan jelas di wajah Jungmo. Tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggam erat dan berlalu keluar ruangan

"Hoh! Lihat! Apa apaan Jungmo dengan si Nerd itu?"

"Haha.. Mungkin pikirannya terganggu sampai sampai menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin-ssi seperti itu"

BUKK

"Akh" Bola basket yang tadinya hanya terdiam kini melesat cepat dan telak mengenai kepala Yongguk. Tak urung membuat tubuh tegap itu tumbang di tempat dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung. Semua anggota klub basket mengheboh seketika. Dengan cepat menghampiri rekan mereka yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya menyusun kesadaran, Namun tatapan heran kepada sang pelaku juga menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang berlansung

"Dia hanya terlalu cerewet dan aku bukan tipe orang yang mau menunggu terlalu lama" Ucap Kyuhyun datar seraya memandang rendah Yongguk. Tubuhnya mendekat kearah Namja dengan postur tegap itu. Berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau merasa sesempurna itu? hingga melecehkan orang dengan mulut kotormu terasa menyenangkan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tajam jangan lupakan aura menusuk yang berpendar disekitarnya, Semua penghuni ruangan tetap setia dengan diamnya hingga Kyuhyun telah bangkit dan berdiri tegap didepan pelatih mereka

"Dan kau pak tua. Aku rasa kau masih begitu menyayangi pekerjaanmu di sekolah ini bukan? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka terhadap guru yang bahkan merendahkan anak didiknya sendiri. Jadi bereskan mejamu, Akan kupastikan surat pemecatan sampai ditanganmu besok pagi"

Tubuh tinggi itu kini melangkah dengan angkuh keluar ruangan menyisakan hening yang masih mendominasi.

.

"Sungmin-ssi" Suara bass dengan datar, Dingin, Serta penuh dengan aksen angkuh menyapa gendang telinga Sungmin yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya memakan ice cream. Jungmo disebelahnya pun mau tak mau ikut mendongak saat dirasa obrolan akrab mereka diganggu seseorang

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi" Gumannya pelan. Terselip nada takut disela intonasi suaranya, Namun sosok itu hanya menarik paksa lengannya untuk segera berlalu

"Yaah! Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Baru saja tiga langkah, Kaki jenjang serta kaki mungil itu berhenti dari tugas mereka untuk melangkah. Obsidian kelam milik Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan pandangan tajam dengan sorot yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku Jungmo-ssi, Apa itu sebuah masalah?"

Taka da jawaban. Karena memang pada nyatanya pertanyaan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu memang tak butuh sebuah jawaban. Ditandai dengan kakinya yang melangkah pergi bersamaan dengan tubuh mungil Sungmin dibelakangnya. Tak menghiraukan Jungmo yang masih diam ditempat dengan raut tak suka.

.

Bug

Pintu mobil Audi lamborgini hitam milik Kyuhyun tertutup dengan tubuh Sungmin yang telah masuk sebelumnya. Dengan cepat pula namja dengan paras rupawan itu beranjak ke sisi lain lalu masuk ke mobil.

Hening, Kunci mobil yang sama sekali tak diputar menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun tak berkeinginan untuk segera keluar dari area parkiran. Mata obsidian itu masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan raut datar.

Berbeda dengan Pemuda mungil disebelahnya yang hanya menunduk takut takut. Sebenarnya bibir M itu ingin sekali menyuarakan protes dan keluar dari situasi canggung seperti ini. Namun aura hitam yang menguar kental, Mengurungkan niat Sungmin agar bertindak lebih

"Aku tidak suka kau tersenyum pada Jungmo seperti tadi" Satu ucapan penuh rasa posesif. Namun hal itu sanggup mencairkan suasana. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, Membuat raut kesal Kyuhyun makin kentara, dengan beralihnya fokus obsidian Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin

"Kenapa tertawa? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Kekeke… Rasa posesifmu itu keterlaluan sekali ya.."

"Aishh"

Kyuhyun yang kesal segera menarik tuas jok kursi Sungmin. Menyebabkan kursi itu merendah dibagian punggung. Mau tak mau Sungmin kini telah dalam posisi berbaring dengan Kyuhyun diatasnya

"Istriku yang manis ini nakal sekali hmm? Kau harus dihukum karena membuat suamimu kesal" Satu tarikan nafas jeda. Dan kini bibir Kyuhyun telah berpindah dari telinga ke belahan pink menggoda Sungmin

Chu~

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak pelan. Menciptakan lumatan kecil namun dalam pada setiap inci lekukan bibir Sungmin, menyesap pelan bibir atas maupun bawah milik istrinya. Mencecap habis rasa manis seakan tak akan ada hari esok.

Kedua tangan mungil Sungmin yang tadinya pasih mulai bergerak naik ke surai coklat Kyuhyun, Menjambak pelan daerah itu, Menandakan bahwa dia begitu menikmati ini. Tangan Kyuhyun juga ikut mengambil perannya dengan melingkar indah dipinggang Sungmin, sedang satunya menangkup pipi chubby itu.

"Mhh~ engh" Desahan pertama Sungmin keluar menjadi pengisi keheningan. Tak luput dari kesempatan, Lidah Kyuhyun menjelajah masuk untuk mengajak lidah sang istri ikut menari. Menyapu habis setiap bagian dari bagian dalam mulut Sungmin yang terasa manis di indera pengecapnya

"Ahhm~ "

"Eunghh"

Saat bagian bawah yang mulai mengeras itu bergesekan, lenguhan dari keduanya menjadi perwujudan akan seruan rasa nikmat terhadap ransangan tubuh masing masing.

Bibir Kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama, Penghenti ciuman panas diantara keduanya. Tangan besar itu mengusap pelan pipi mulus Sungmin, mengagumi pahatan sempurna wajah cantik dibawahnya yang telah bebas dari kacamata. Tentu saja Kyuhyun telah menyingkirkan benda itu sebelum ciuman panas mereka.

"Cantik sekali" Puji Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi Sungmin yang terengah dengan bibir merah serta sentuhan saliva di sepanjang garis dagu.

"Ahh..Inih Masih disekolah ahh..Kyuhh"

Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan lagi saat bibir Kyuhyun beranjak menciumi lehernya, Menjilat dan menggigit hingga satu tanda kemerahan muncul disana

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Ini hukuman untukmu"

"Ohh~ Kita lanjutkan mhh..Dirumaahh"

Seketika Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan menyeringai. Mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Sungmin lalu kembali kekursinya untuk melajukan mobil keluar area parkir.

"Aku tidak janji kau bisa hadir disekolah besok Cho Sungmin"

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuu~ Oke jangan timpuk saya karena membawa FF baru padahal hutang belum lunas.. Tapi tenang readers..FF ini hanya Twoshoot. Berarti chap depan udah ending ne?

Haha..Untuk yang 'iya-iya' di chap depan aja dehh..*Kisseu

FF ini special untuk Zefanya, Sunghyun Ara, nd Liita eonnie yang kemarin nagih ff Nc malam malam..Okeee! Lunas ne? *TunjukFFAtas

Untuk chap depan mungkin akan ngejelasin kenapa Sungmin memilih merubah penampilan jadi siswa Nerd dan nyembunyiin status aslinya sebagai istri Kyuhyun. Juga untuk jelasin kenapa Jihyun disebut sebut sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun.

Sorry for typos!

Muaach..Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Under Cover**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**.**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**A Minnie Serries – Self Confussed**

**.**

Buk

Sungmin melepas segera tautan bibir mereka saat punggungnya menghasilkan bunyi debuman ringan di dinding, Tangan halusnya terangkat untuk menangkup pelan kedua sisi pipi Kyuhyun.

Keduanya bergairah, begitu panas akan sesuatu dibawah sana yang sudah mengeras sedari area parkir. Benar saja apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sebelumnya tentang kemungkinan Sungmin yang tidak dapat hadir disekolah esok hari, Karena saat baru saja sepasang suami istri itu berpijak di rumah mereka, Kyuhyun dengan brutal mulai mencumbui tubuh Sungmin hingga lupa akan langkah kaki yang bahkan belum sampai ke kamar pribadi mereka.

Sungmin terengah, Nafas yang naik turun cukup membuktikan sudah berapa lama pagutan antara keduanya berlansung, berbeda dengan makhluk tampan didepannya yang terpaku menatap wajah indah istrinya.

"Aku benar benar merindukanmu" Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama bersuara

Sungmin tersenyum, Jemari lentik nan halus itu mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak berisi akhir akhir ini. Mencoba mengalirkan rasa lewat sentuhan halus jika ia sama rindunya dengan pemuda tampan itu

"Hey, Ini bahkan baru satu minggu Kyuhyun"

"Kau pikir satu minggu itu sebentar? Sudah genap tujuh hari aku tidur tanpa kau disampingku"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah, tak tahu jika Kyuhyun setersiksa itu.

"Kau memakai bantuan obat tidur lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantuan obat itu jika kau tidak disampingku Ming" Dan saat melihat sorot sendu yang kentara di Obsidian suaminya, Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tak main main akan perkataannya.

.

Memang bukan kehendak mereka sebenarnya, Cinta antara sesame jenis adalah hal tabu hanya sekedar untuk di bawa ke publik, Apalagi jika pasangan yang menjalin itu sudah menikah.

Mereka berdua awalnya adalah sosok individu dengan sifat bertolak belakang, dengan Kyuhyun yang pemaksa, dan Sungmin yang keras kepala. Keduanya bertemu saat perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan orang tua Sungmin di jepang yang ternyata relasi bisnis orang tua Kyuhyun. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Namun dengan kisah manis yang begitu rumit diantara si pemaksa dan si keras kepala.

Hingga tanpa sengaja, Mereka bertemu dalam satu sekolah di pendidikan menengah atas. Dan keduanya sadar saat Kyuhyun menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Sungmin, Bahwa.. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Namun seperti layaknya hubungan tak normal, Kisah cinta tulus itu ditolak mentah mentah oleh keluarga Sungmin. Mengingat ialah anak sulung keluarga Lee yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan. Menjadi seorang calon presdir membuat Sungmin terpaksa untuk melengkapi imeg sempurna terhadap dirinya, Termasuk dalam hal cinta. Seseorang yang terpandang tentu akan terdengar konyol jika menjalin hubungan tak normal. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga menghadapi kenyataan takdir kejam yang sama.

Tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuanya menolak Sungmin mentah mentah, Mengatakan jika mungkin saja pikiran anak mereka itu sudah tak waras lagi. Berbicara tentang bagaimana kejamnya arus dunia yang mengharuskan hubungan tabu seperti itu tidak ada. Sungmin yang dikirim Appanya ke Korea untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan dan Kyuhyun yang dikirim keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliah bisnisnya di salah satu universitas ternama.. Maka mereka berpisah.

.

Bibir tebal itu dengan cepat menubruk bibir M Sungmin, bersamaan dengan dua tangan halus Sungmin yang melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya semakin kuat, memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga Kyuhyun harus menunduk untuk mengimbangi tubuh Sungmin yang memang tak setinggi tubuhnya

"Nngghh..Ammphh"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Saat dua pasang mata itu terpejam, Lidah Kyuhyun masuk untuk mengeksplorasi setiap inci bagian dalam mulut istrinya, Di lanjutkan dengan sepasang lidah yang bergelung nikmat.

"Engghh, Mmmhh~"

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang istrinya lebih erat. Mencegah tubuh mungil itu limbung saat dirasa sosok dalam dekapannya mulai melemas. Tangan Sungmin menepuk pelan dada Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan jika mereka perlu pindah ketempat yang bisa di bawa untuk berbaring agar lebih nyaman.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat bridal tubuh Sungmin. Kakinya memang melangkah. Tapi tidak mengurangi intensitas jelajahan mulutnya yang kini menyeruk ke leher Sungmin

"Ahh..Kyuh, Akuh butuhh Kasurrhh, cepatlah" Desak Sungmin yang menyadari jika tubuhnya merasa berangsur melemas.

Kaki jenjang itu mempercepat langkahnya kearah kamar pribadi mereka, Meletakan tubuh Sungmin dikasur menyusul dengan tubuh Kyuhyun diatasnya. Mengunci setiap pergerakan yang Sungmin coba lakukan. Memandangi wajah itu lagi, Seakan Namja tampan itu tak pernah bosan.

"Kau tau.. Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur akan keputusanmu untuk merubah penampilan" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan deru nafas memburu

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin. Jika para Namja disekolah kita sanggup untuk menahan diri agar tidak memakanmu, Jika tau kau secantik ini Ming-ah"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, Mengusap pelan pipi Suaminya. Tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku ini hanya milikmu bukan?"

"Heii.. Tentu saja sayang, Selamanya aku milikmu, Dan kau juga milikku"

.

Mereka berpisah hanya untuk satu tahun. Hingga takdir yang awalnya mereka anggap kejam itu kembali membuat mereka berdua dipertemukan. Saat malam itu, Hujan deras yang melanda kota seoul membuat sesosok Namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu duduk termenung di halte. Merasa sial akan hidupnya yang kini terjebak diantara derasnya rintik hujan. Hari yang berangsur melarut membuat Namja manis itu merasa bulu halus disekitar tengkuk berdiri. Terlebih saat tubuh tinggi seseorang memeluknya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat tahu tubuh siapa itu. Tubuh yang aromanya masih sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, Tubuh yang masih begitu ia kenal juga ia rindukan. Begitu hangat saat mendekapnya sedalam ini. Dan Sungmin mengangkat lengannya untuk ikut melingkari tubuh itu.

'Aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun'

Keduanya menjalankan hubungan secara rahasia, Terlihat seperti dua orang asing di publik, Namun begitu intim jika hanya ada mereka berdua, Tak lama setelahnya. Hubungan itu di ketahui oleh nyonya Cho lalu memberi tahu keluarga Sungmin. Keduanya hampir saja berpisah kembali, Jika saja Kyuhyun tak mengalami kecelakaan saat itu. Dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Menjalani masa koma seolah tak mau terbangun.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Hingga Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia sadarnya. Tapi begitu kelam saat ia sadar jika Sungmin tak disampingnya lagi. Kyuhyun melakukan hal hal gila untuk mencoba mencelakakan dirinya, mengatakan jika ia lebih baik mati tanpa Sungmin disisinya. Karena terlalu iba melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu maka pihak keluarga Cho datang meminang Sungmin dan memohon kepada keluarga Lee untuk merestui hubungan antara kedua anak mereka.

Pernikahan antara keduanya berlansung, dengan syarat bahwa hal ini memang harus disembunyikan dari publik, Memang tak begitu sulit. Karena memang pada nyatanya identitas Kyuhyun sejak kecil disembunyikan keluarga Cho mengingat bahaya besar akan mengancam dari berbagai pesaing bisnis yang menginginkan Cho corp bangkrut. Maka untuk amannya identitas asli dari anak tunggal keluarga Cho itu dirahasiakan. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang wajahnya telah terlanjur dikenal publik.

Keduanya masih merasakan saat saat bahagia pernikahan, Dengan Kyuhyun yang mengurus satu cabang Cho corp di korea dan Sungmin yang telah mengambil alih Sendbill, Tapi tetap saja pernikahan mereka masih dirahasiakan.

Hingga hari itu tiba dan mereka tahu. Bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan tak selalu sama dengan keinginan hati.

Ternyata keluarga Cho memang masih begitu membenci Sungmin yang menganggap ia sebagai penyebab utama anak mereka menjadi menyimpang,Mencoba memikirkan segala bentuk pemecahan masalah, Hingga mereka bertemu solusi yang paling tepat.

Membawa kembali orang penting di masa lalu Kyuhyun, Untuk memecah belah rumah tangga Sungmin. Saat itulah Jihyun hadir. Yeoja yang dulu pernah dicintai Kyuhyun, Namun hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja saat Jihyun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi Namja lain bernama Jung Yonghwa. Kyuhyun sempat terpuruk dalam saat itu, Dan kehadiran Sungminlah yag membuat ia berangsur angsur melupakan segalanya. Merubah haluan hingga rasa cinta ada pada Namja manis itu.

Semuanya kacau, Nyonya Cho meminta Jihyun untuk menghancurkan perlahan rumah tangga anaknya. Karena ia tahu bahwa Yeoja itu memiliki andil yang masih cukup penting akan hati anaknya.

Kyuhyun sangat kaget saat tahu Jihyun kembali padanya, Hidupnya mendadak saja kacau dengan berangsur tanpa sadar mengabaikan Sungmin yang jelas jelas butuh perhatiannya, Hingga puncaknya Sungmin merasa dirinya benar benar di khianati saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang berciuman dengan Jihyun bahkan dirumah mereka.

Sungmin sakit hati. Hingga ia pergi Ke ilsan untuk menyendiri, Beruntung Sungjin menemaninya karena di utus sang Appa agar membantu hyungnya dalam segala hal yang menyangkut perusahaan. Sungmin pergi dengan ribuan rasa sakit dihatinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa saat itu hanya kesalah pahaman, Kyuhyun tidak mencium Jihyun. Hanya saja wanita itu dengan tiba tiba menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun hingga mereka berciuman.

Kyuhyun kalut, Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Hingga mencari Sungmin keseluruh sudut tempat yang mungkin ada. Hingga Sungjin yang tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti orang tak waras memberitahukan keberadaan Hyungnya.

'Kau pikir aku ini apa Kyuhyun-ah, Aku bahkan masih istrimu dan kau..

'Ming, dengarkan aku, Saat itu dia yang menciumku, Aku tak bisa menghindar—

'Akan lebih baik jika kau menceraikanku sekarang Cho Kyuhyun'

'Apa maksudmu haah?! Kau egois sekali Sungmin. Bahkan kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku'

Sepasang suami istri itu bertengkar hebat. Kyuhyun yang berusaha menjelaskan, Dan Sungmin yang tak bisa percaya begitu saja makin mempersulit keadaan. Dan pada akhirnya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyamar sebagai anak sekolah menengah atas. Tentu saja Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang akan memperlihatkan wajah aslinya pada publik, Maka Sungmin putuskan agar berpenampilan seperti siswa Nerd yang tak akan mau dipandang

Namun tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun juga mengetahuinya, mengikuti jejak Sungmin, Menyuruh Shim Changmin orang kepercayaannya untuk menggantikan tempatnya di perusahaan. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai membaik saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengejarnya sampai seperti itu, Tapi keberadaan Seohyun yang tiba tiba muncul sebagai siswi baru di bawah perintah nyonya Cho mempersulit keadaan. Mengancam akan memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin jika Kyuhyun mencoba menyingkirkan Jihyun. Menaruh satu janji pada Kyuhyun dengan kemungkinan begitu sedikit.

Jika Kyuhyun bisa membuat Sungmin hamil, Maka hubungan mereka berdua akan direstui, Tapi jika tidak. Maka Jihyun akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun selanjutnya sebagai pengganti Sungmin.

.

Mereka berdua masih saling pandang dengan tatap penuh cinta masing masing. Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan

"Bagaimana hmm? Kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sungmin. Dan istrinya itu terkekeh manis

"Bukankah kau ingin aku cepat hamil Kyuhyunie?"

"Kau yang terbaik Sayang~"

Kyuhyun lansung menyerang leher Sungmin saat setelah mencium sekilas bibir pink itu. Ia menggigit dengan cukup keras lalu menjilat sensual bekas gigitannya. Meninggalkan satu kissmark merah terang di leher putih Sungmin

"Ahh.. Kyuh~"

Kyuhyun terus membuat tanda disana, bersama tangan nakalnya menanggali satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolah Sungmin, Memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuh putih mulus Sungmin dengan tonjolan pink yang mulai mencuat tegang.

Ciumannya kembali ke atas, menuju dagu dengan menggigit kecil daerah itu lalu berakhir dibibir Sungmin, mengecup hingga melumat panas.

"Ahhh! Kyuhhh..Ohh"

Lenguh Sungmin melengking kuat saat nipple kanannya mendapat kuluman dari Kyuhyun, mengecup nipplenya, Menggigit, Lalu menjilat sensual. Melakukan itu secara bergantian pada nipple kanan dan kiri hingga sukses memerah dan mencuat.

Sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun juga dapat merasakan kemeja sekolahnya yang ikut dibuka oleh Sungmin, Terasa seperti sengatan listrik menyenangkan saat tangan mulus itu menyentuh lansung kulit tubuhnya. Saat telah terbuka Sungmin melempar kemeja itu dengan cepat, Mengelus lalu mencengkram pundak lebar Kyuhyun saat dirasa cumbuan Kyuhyun makin liar ditubuhnya

.

Entah sejak kapan kini mereka berdua telah lepas dari balutan benang sehelaipun. Saling menggesek diantara setiap inci bagian tubuh masing masing.

"Ohh..Tungguhh..Ah"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Sungmin. Menatap istrinya dengan pandangan bingung

"Wae?"

Tanpa diduga, ternyata tubuh mungil itu membalik posisi keduanya, Hingga ia berada diatas. Membawa wajah manis itu tepat didepan junior Kyuhyun yang tengah mengacung tinggi, Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana

"Shhh.." Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendesis

"Aku yakin, Benda ini perlu blowjob " Goda Sungmin lalu menjilat sesaat batang junior Kyuhyun

"Ohh, Kalau begitu mmhh, Manjakan dia"

Setelah satu kalimat itu, Mulut Sungmin dengan cepat melingkupi batang besar itu, Karena tak cukup muat, Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk menggenggam sisa yang tak dapat masuk. Menggerakan kepalanya naik turun teratur, Sesekali mengerat junior besar itu dengan gigi kelincinya hingga menimbulkan geraman nikmat dari Kyuhyun

"Ahh..Ming, Shh ini benar benar oohh"

Sungmin mempercepat gerakannnya seraya tetap menatap intens wajah Kyuhyun yang kini matanya terpejam merasa nikmat, Merasa gerakan Sungmin yang tak menambah intensitas, Maka Tangan Kyuhyun ikut membantu pergerakan kepala Sungmin kepada Juniornya yang kini telah keluar masuk dengan cepat. Menggeram begitu nikmat saat rasa luar biasa ini masih tetap sama dari dulu.

"Ahh..Cukup Minghh, Aku ingin keluar didalammu"

Posisi itu kembali berbalik, Dengan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas. Kini jari jari panjang itu mulai memasuki hole sempit yang sebentar lagi akan dihuni juniornya

"Ahhh…Kyuhh"

Kyuhyun menggerakan tiga jarinya maju mundur dengan cepat, Menyeringai senang saat lengkingan nikmat Sungmin terdengar di telinganya.

"AH! Disanahh Oh..Iniihh ahh"

Sungmin makin menguatkan desahannya saat jari panjang itu menyentuh pusat paling sensitive didalam sana, Hole-nya secara otomatis mengetat menjepit jari Kyuhyun, Namja Tampan itu menggeram saat merasakan jarinya dihisap kuat oleh hole Sungmin, Membayangkan betapa nikmat hal itu jika juniornya yang didalam sana

Sreet

"Ahh~"

Sungmin mengerang kecewa saat jari itu tercabut dari holenya

"Aku akan masuk Ming~, Tahan sedikit"

Sungmin mengangguk, Sejujurnya Sungmin begitu bahagia setiap kali Kyuhyun bercinta dengannya. Bukan tentang bagaimana kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, Tapi tentang bagaimana suaminya itu begitu lembut dan memperlakukannya bak benda yang begitu berharga.

Setiap sentuhannya selalu penuh cinta dan perlindungan hangat. Sungmin sama sekali tak membual tentang hal itu, karena ia merasakan bagaimana suaminya itu menyalurkan setiap hasrat sarat akan cinta pada tubuhnya

"Pe-pelanh! Akkh! Kyuhh shh.." Sungmin menjerit sakit saat kepala junior besar itu telah masuk ke holenya, Mereka bahkan sudah sering melakukan hal ini, Tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja dibuat terperangah dengan Hole Sungmin yang masih saja sempit.

"Tahan Minghh.. Ya tuhann.. Shhh Ini sempithh sekalih"

Kyuhyun terus mendorong masuk juniornya, tangannya makin melebarkan paha mulus Sungmin. Sedang satu lagi menggenggam juniornya agar lebih cepat mengisi tempat sempit itu

Keduanya mengerang dan mendesah nikmat bersamaan saat tubuh mereka menyatu dalam satu kesempurnaan yang kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Merasakan pijatan dari hole Sungmin yang berdenyut pada Juniornya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kalimat permohonan dari Sungmin adalah komando awal akan pergerakan pinggul Kyuhyun

.

"Ahh..Ahhh..Lebihh..ohh" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya nikmat saat ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh prostatnya didalam sana. Bersamaan dengan cengkramannya pada bed cover ikut menguat. Mulutnya terbuka sempurna dengan mata yang terpejam tak sanggup gelombang kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan

"Ahh…Shhh" Kyuhyun mengerang lagi saat dirasa hole Sungmin berdenyut kencang menandakan bahwa puncak kenikmatan Namja manis itu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk diraih

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Menghentak hole Sungmin dengan junior besarnya semakin cepat. Mencoba mengejar satu tarikan nikmat yang sama dengan Sungmin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ahh..Cumhh"

"Ohh..Bersamah"

Satu hentakan terakhir, Kyuhyun membenamkan juniornya sedalam mungkin jauh kepusat tubuh Sungmin

"Ahhhh…Kyyuuuuhhhh"

"Minghhh.."

Satu lengkingan nikmat sebelum cairan keduanya keluar dengan sempurna,Cairan Sungmin yang membasahi perutnya dan Kyuhyun, Serta cairan sang suami yang masuk begitu dalam ke tubuhnya. Berharap salah satu dari benih itu akan membuahkan hasil cinta mereka yang akan tumbuh diperut Sungmin

Mereka bertatapan sarat akan rasa cinta yang menggebu begitu kuat, Saling mengimbangi setiap denyutan menyenangkan dari jantung mereka saat berada di situasi intim seperti ini.

Mereka tersenyum, Hingga merasa begitu lega. Karena saat yang mereka rasakan pada saat ini hanyalah satu satunya yang membuat dunia terasa adil.

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan akan racun perasaan namun terasa manis ini. Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang awalnya juga memiliki impian cinta indah dan normal, Tapi takdir yang membawa pertemuan itulah hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh dalam jurang dalam namun begitu indah. Mereka ingin lari juga berhenti, Tapi tak memiliki daya lebih saat hati tak bisa berbohong.

Biarlah mereka merasakan indahnya dunia hanya pada saat tubuh keduanya menyatu, Biarlah mereka merasa begitu lepas bernafas hanya pada saat keduanya memiliki utuh, Karena dunia kejam seperti ini memang bukanlah suatu hal yang adil untuk manusia pendosa seperti mereka.

Mereka tau, Akan istilah bahwa cinta itu buta, Hingga mereka sadar akan cinta mereka tak pernah salah.

Keduanya masih beradu pandang dalam hasrat juga rasa cinta yang menggebu, Hingga kembali larut akan nafsu saat bibir Kyuhyun kembali menggapai bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat bahagia juga bersyukur akan hal ini, Merasa bahwa dunia begitu indah saat dipertemukan dan memiliki Kyuhyun. Di balik sosok yang terlalu terlihat sok kuat, Sungmin hanyalah manusia rapuh yang akan kehilangan raganya saat seseorang yang ia cintai pergi.

Jadi… Patutkah jika Sungmin merasakan perih sekarang? Perih akan luka kecil yang baru saja menoreh dihatinya, Luka yang ada saat merasa bahwa. Kyuhyun telah berangsur berubah, Mata itu memang masih memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh cintanya. Namun…

Sungmin takut, Sangat takut. Saat tak sengaja menangkap sinar lain yang di mata Kyuhyun yang ia tahu itu bukanlah untuknya. Berharap semoga mereka akan selalu baik baik saja.

'Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Yeoja itu hanya masa lalu.. Iya, Hanya masa lalu' Setidaknya Namja manis itu kini masih mencoba meyakinkan hati, Di tengah kenikmatan yang bahkan sekarang sapat ia cecap rasa hambar walau sedikit

Tapi sayangnya Sungmin melupakan satu hal penting akan itu, Satu hal penting akan bagaimana penting peran masa lalu, Masa lalu lebih dulu menemuinya dibanding Sungmin, Masa lalu lebih dulu meninggalkan jejaknya dibanding Sungmin. Dan saat satu kaimat melintas begitu saja, Tanpa Sungmin sadari setetes liquid bening turun dari sudut matanya

'Pelarian… Dirinya hanyalah pelarian dari masa lalu Kyuhyun'

.

Sungmin terbangun saat nyanyian indah para burung di luar jendela mampir digendang telinganya, Mengerjap pelan hingga mata itu terbuka sempurna, Membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk, Mengumpulkan satu demi satu kesadaran untuk melengkapi otaknya

Mata indah Sungmin melengkung cantik saat bibirnya tersenyum menatap mata sang suami yang masih menutup erat, Menyembunyikan obsidian hitam dengan sorot hangat didalamnya

Pemuda manis itu masih tersenyum, Ketika tangannya singgah di pipi Kyuhyun, Mengelus pelan. Berharap dengan seperti itu sang suami akan segera terbangun

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, telah berbagai macam aksi Sungmin lakukan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, Mulai dari mengelus pipi hingga menggoncangkan tubuh itu, Namun tak berhasil juga membuat Obsidian itu membuka, Sungmin memang tak cukup pikun untuk mengingat satu cara terakhir yang paling berpengaruh untuk membangunkan suaminya

Chup

Dan mata itu terbuka perlahan setelah satu kecupan mendarat dibibir tebalnya

"Mau tidur sampai kapan hmm?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, Mendudukan diri, Lalu mencuri satu kecupan lagi dibibir Sungmin.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita bolos" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melirik jam weker di nakas

"Ye?"

"Kita terlambat Sungmin-ah" Dan ekspresi bingung serta kesal milik istrinya selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, Begitu menggemaskan

"Aiishh..Yah! Ini semua salahmu tuan cho"

Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun dengan mata Foxy bulatnya, Memang benar sih itu gesture orang marah, Tapi kenapa bisa terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika yang melakukan itu Sungmin

"Kau ini seperti kita sekolah sungguhan saja, Sudahlah Ming. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu hari ini"

Sungmin mendelik tajam saat merasa Kyuhyun menatap lapar tubuh nakednya yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut

"Tidak mau! Bokongku masih sakit"

Kekehan menggelikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin makin kesal saja, Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Namja dengan wajah datar seperti Kyuhyun begitu jahil dan mesum? Dan sayangnya mesum Kyuhyun itu tidak tahu waktu dan tempat

"Siapa bilang aku ingin bercinta lagi? Sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin"

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai nakal dibalik selimut, Jemari itu merangkah pelan kepaha bagian dalam Sungmin, Mengelus serta meremas pelan bagian pangkal yang hampir bersibobok dengan junior mungil Sungmin. Sedangkan Namja manis itu hanya menggigit bibir menahan desahan nikmat yang sudah ditenggorokan

Buk

"Yah!"

Semua keusilan dan kemesuman Kyuhyun berhenti saat timpukan bantal singgah di wajah tampannya, Dengan Sungmin sang pelaku yang sibuk terkekeh senang

"Aishh. Kau ini dasar"

"Gyahaha…Kyu..Hahaha"

"Rasakan itu hukuman untukmu kelinci manis"

Gelitikan jemari panjang Kyuhyun di pinggang Sungmin membuahkan geliatan kasar tanda geli, Serta gelak tawa yang mengisi kekosongan diruangan itu.

"Sudah..hha..haha..Kyu"

"Baiklah baiklah, Sebagai gantinya kau harus berjanji padaku!"

Sungmin masih tenggelam dalam tawanya dan berhenti saat Obsidian itu menatapnya lembut

"Berjajilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi"

Sungmin beku ditempatnya, Lidahnya kelu untuk menyerukan jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah pasti 'Iya'. Ingan sekali Sungmin meneriakan hal itu, Mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa Namja itu akan selalu setia disisi Kyuhyun. Tapi sekali lagi. Keraguan akan masa lalu itu masih menghantui

Dan terakhir, Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajakku berkencan hari ini" Ucap Sungmin mencairkan suasana yang tadinya berangsur mencekam

"Berkencan?" Kyuhyun menaikan alis bertanya, Dan kelinci manis itu mengangguk antusias. Matanya bulat besarnya berbinar senang. Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa menolak. Tidak, Karena Kyuhyun tak akan bisa dan tak akan mau meilhat raut kecewa ataupun sedih dari wajah manis nyaris cantik itu.

"Tentu saja sayang~ Tapi kau harus mandi bersamaku.."

"Yahh"

Teriakan Sungmin menjadi suara yang terakhir, Sebelum pintu kamar mandi bercat putih itu tertutup sempurna, tapi setelahnya suara suara desahan merdu mulai mengalun, Entah milik siapa.. Namun yang pasti sepasang suami istri itu kembali tenggelam kedalam dunia kenikmatan yang didalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua..

.

.

.

Nyehehehehe~~~~ Saya balik bawa chapter 2, Gimana? Ada yang nungguin?

Nah dari flashback diatas, udah jelaskan kenapa Ming nyamar jadi siswa Nerd? Itu karena awalnya dia pengen kabur dari Kyuhyun, Lalu mengingat wajahnya sudah dikenal public sebagai pewaris sendbill maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengubah 'sedikit' penampilannya.

Jadi Kyuhyun sama Sungmin itu aslinya bukan anak sekolahan lagi yaaa… Melainkan mereka adalah orang dewasa yang bahkan sudah punya pekerjaan. Di chap 1 kan saya bilang kalo orang tua Kyuhyun itu salah satu donator besar disekolah mereka, itu bohong yaa, Sebenarnya yang nyumbangin dana bukan orang tua Kyuhyun, Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri untuk menyogok sekolah supaya bisa sekolah disana untuk ketemu Ming.

Dan untuk yang Flashback asal mula konfliknya udah pada ngerti semua? Apa masih ada yang gak ngerti? Kalau masih, Silahkan baca kembali secara pelan pelan.

Dan saya minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena bikin NC failed kek gitu…Gimanapun juga saya masih polosss… Gak bisa bikin NC! Itu juga bikinnya karena terpaksaaa! Salahkan aja Trio mecum yang selalu berusaha menodai otak polos saya (read : Liita eon, Sunghyun Ara, Dan Zefanya) Huweeee #NangisDiKasurKyumin

Baiklah baiklah…Adakah yang bertanya Tanya kenapa gak ada kata TBC ataupun END di peng-ujung FF diatas..?

**Itu karena saya memutuskan agar readers saja yang tentukan sendiri mau FF ini TBC atau END disini. Karena sebenarnya konflik masih ada, Tapi awalnya ini ff niat dijadikan twoshoot, Eh ternyata gak sesuai perkiraan. Gimana dong? Readers tentukan sendiri maunya gimana okee? Kalo minta lanjut, Entar saya lanjut. Kalo gak Under Cover sampai sini aja yaa..**

Oke oke…Udah yaaa…Gumawo untuk semua yang udah mereview ff ini *Kisseu..Terharu, Gak nyangka responnya bakal sebagus ini #LapIngus..Dadaaah

Sorry for typos!

Muaaachh…Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Under Cover**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Romance/Little bit Hurt**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**A Minnie Serries – Crate my own memories**

**.**

Grep

Sepasang lengan yang melingkar indah dipinggannya memberi kesan hangat tersendiri jika sang suami yang menjadi pelaku, Bagaimana rasa nyaman dan damai itu merasuk dalam ke bilik bilik kosong hatinya, Mengisi begitu penuh dengan cinta yang khas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum melalui pantulan kaca, Begitu manis dan tulus hingga menular pada Kyuhyun begitu cepat. Moment manis dipagi hari yang selalu ingin Sungmin rasakan

"Sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menghirup aroma candu baginya dari helaian halus sehitam logam milik Sungmin, Memejamkan matanya meresapi Sesuatu yang bahkan lebih dalam dari aroma itu sendiri..

Kehadiran Sungmin, Bagian terbaik saat Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin erat seperti ini adalah saat Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia karena memiliki Sungmin begitu dekat didalam dekapan hangatnya

"Hampir, Sebelum lengan posesif-mu ini menggangguku tuan Cho" Sungut Sungmin walaupun nyatanya wajah manis itu tengah tersenyum

Mengerti akan Sungmin yang ingin lebih cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhan lengannya dengan cepat sebelum mencuri satu kecupan manis dipipi putih Sungmin.

"Aku menunggumu dibawah Ming~" Bersamaan dengan berlalunya Kyuhyun keluar kamar sembari mengerling nakal kearah Sungmin

Sang istri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Suaminya itu benar benar mengerti bagaimana cara menyentuh hatinya hanya dengan sekedar sentuhan kecil seperti ciuman ataupun menggoda hanya dengan sekedar kerlingan nakal. Sungmin bersyukur memiliki pemuda itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Melanjutkan kegiatannya melilitkan sebuah Syal berwarna soft brown kelehernya, Jemari lentik itu terhenti disalah satu spot yang masih jelas terdapat jejak kemerahan. Membuahkan semburat merah yang perlahan menghiasi pipi Sungmin saat mengingat kelakuan sang suami semalam

"Dasar Kyuhyun, Bahkan warnanya masih seterang ini?!" Sungmin menggosokan telapak tangannya kearah hickey yang bertebaran, berharap jika warna merah terang itu akan sedikit memudar. Namun sadar akan usahanya yang sia sia Namja mungil itu berhenti dari kegiatannya lalu kembali melilitkan syalnya dengan senyuman malu dan berlanjut mengusap perut datarnya

"Aku harap kita segera memilikinya"

.

"Hai! Kau terlihat cantik sayang" Puji Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang kini tanpa dandanan Nerd seperti biasanya

"Aku namja Kyu, Dan seharusnya itu tampan"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju saat Sungmin bersikeras mengangkat topic debat mereka yang tak pernah selesai dari dulu, Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin itu cantik ataupun manis maka Pemuda berparas mungil itu akan segera protes dengan mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang Namja yang harusnya tampan

"Baiklah, Tapi aku lebih tampan" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri, Sungmin hanya mendengus lalu memasuki kursi penumpang disebelah kursi kemudi Kyuhyun, Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun menginjak gas dan membawa mobil hitam Audi R8-nya keluar dari garasi rumah

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka telah sampai di tengah jalan lintas, Melirikan Obsidiannya kearah Sungmin

"Kita belum sarapan bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat makan terlebih dahulu?"

"Makan?"

"Emm.. Tapi kali ini bukan direstoran Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Lalu? Kau ingin kita makan dimana?"

"Aku ingin kita makan Samgyetang dan jeongolteul buatan bibi Jung"

"Kaki lima?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun, Dan Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum melihat binar binar cantik dimata indah istrinya

"Apapun untukmu~"

Setelah mengucpakan hal itu, Sungmin bangkit sedikit dari kursi penumpangnya lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, Yang tentu saja berhasil mengagetkan pemuda tampan itu

Ckitt

"Yah Ming! Kau ingin kita kecelakaan?!" Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak karena takut kehilangan fokus saat merasakan hangat pada area pipinya, sedang Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat suami mesumnya itu tengah berblushing ria

"Anggap saja itu untuk balasan yang tadi pagi" Sahut Sungmin tersenyum sok asik sembari mengedikan bahunya

..

"Jauhkan itu dariku Ming~"

"Kau harus makan sayur Kyu~ Lihat pipi ini.. Aigo~ Jerawatnya bahkan bertambah banyak dari hari kehari"

Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan sumpit dengan hiasan sayur hijau yang begitu dibenci Kyuhyun, Semenjak mereka saling mengenal hingga menikah. Kyuhyun heran akan Sungmin yang tidak pernah bosan akan kegiatannya yang memaksa Kyuhyun menelan makanan sehat yang satu itu

"Yah! Aiishh.. Itu tidak enak Ming~ Kau saja yang makan"

Sungmin merengut dengan bibir terpout lucu, Mencoba melancarkan aksi yang sudah dipraktekkannya selama bertahun tahun, dan hebatnya itu selalu berhasil. Aegyo attack

"Kau benar benar tidak mau ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada dibuat semelas mungkin

"M-ming~"

"Padahal Jungmo sa—

"Baik Baik! Aku makan.. Aaaa"

Dengan senyum riangnya Sungmin menyuapkan sumpitan penuh sayur itu kemulut Kyuhyun yang tengah terbuka pasrah, Walaupun dengan wajah tak terima pamuda tampan itu tetap mengunyah suapan penuh cinta istrinya

"Jangan sebut sebut nama menyebalkan itu lagi.." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menelan sayuran itu dengan susah payah, Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengerjap polos

"Kau cemburu pada remaja 18 tahun?"

"Yah! Dia itu sudah seperti ahjussi ahjussi mesum yang mau menggoda istri orang!"

Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang penuh keposesifan, Mencoba mengatakan lewat intonasi tajam itu jika Sungmin hanyalah miliknya seorang, Dan pemuda mirip kelinci itu hanya tersenyum manis, Lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, Tak peduli jika ada banyak sekali orang yang sedang menikmati makanan disekitar mereka

"Apa yang kau takutkan Kyuhyun-ah? Aku milikmu.. Kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk bersalah lalu melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat

"Kenapa kita tidak berhenti sekolah saja?"

"Dan membuat semua remaja labil itu curiga akan pangeran sekolah mereka yang tiba tiba menghilang? Bukan ide bagus"

"Apa peduliku pada mereka?! Aku hanya merasa begitu sulit untuk menjagamu Ming, Walau nyatanya aku berada didekatmu"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh pengertian kearah Kyuhyun "Setidaknya kita harus lulus terlebih dahulu, baru bisa berhenti, Bukankah hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi?—

-Lagi pula kita tak bisa lepas begitu saja dari Jihyun"

Kyuhyun tak peka, dan tak cukup mengerti akan alasan kenapa suara istrinya berangsur melirih diakhir ucapannya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak menyadari jika Sungmin sedikit tergores akan hal itu

Walau hanya goresan kecil… Namun tak ada satupun yang tahu kapan akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar luka menganga..

.

**Under Cover © Rye Kim**

.

Wanita paruh baya dengan fashion klasik yang melingkupi tubuhnya dengan tenang menyesap secangkir teh dengan begitu anggun. Menatap wanita didepannya penuh intimidasi

"Kyuhyun Oppa masih mengacuhkanku bibi"

Satu dengusan dari sang Nyonya Cho pertanda tak senang

"Kenapa itu saja sulit sekali? Bahkan Cho manja itu pernah begitu terpuruk kerana kepergianmu dulu, Itu artinya kau punya posisi penting dihatinya, kenapa mengisi posisi itu lagi susah sekali?"

Jihyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, Nyonya besar dengan nada bicara kental akan arrogant itu memang begitu menekan batinnya, Merebut posisimu dimasa lalu yang bahkan telah diambil alih penuh oleh orang yang baru bukanlah hal yang mudah seperti sekedar membalik telapan tangan

"Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu sepertinya punya arti yang sangat penting bagi Kyuhyun Oppa"

Nyonya Cho bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah hingga berdiri angkuh didepan Jihyun, Menunjukan jika dia tidak suka akan kalimat yang baru saja yeoja itu lontarkan

"Bawa Kyuhyun ke hotel, Buat dia mabuk lalu bersandiwaralah seakan anak itu telah menidurimu, atau lakukan apapun yang akan membuatnya kembali padamu lalu meninggalkan Namja gay itu"

Jihyun merasa dadanya ditikam saat mendengar kalimat kotor itu dari wanita penuh tata krama seperti nyonya Cho, Menatap tak percaya jika wanita paruh baya itu memiliki mulut yang bahkan benar benar licik meski pada anaknya sendiri

"Harga diriku tak serendah itu!" Pekik Jihyun dengan marah. Namun nyonya besar itu hanya memandangnya rendah. Langkah kaki anggun itu berlalu dari sana kearah meja disudut ruangan, membuka laci lalu mengambil beberapa berkas dokumen dan lalu berbalik dan meletakannya di atas meja dihadapan Jihyun

"Itu terserah padamu gadis kecil, Jika kau menginginkan hal ini terjadi pada keluargamu—

-Ini bukan pilihan untukmu Kang Jihyun tapi sebuah keharusan"

Tangan yeoja itu terkepal diatas pahanya, Menunjukan betapa ingin dia mengobrak abrik wajah angkuh nyonya besar itu hingga merobek dokumen terkutuk yang kini terpampang jelas dimatanya

"Aku akan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun Oppa meninggalkan Namja itu" Ucapnya dengan suara menggeram lalu melangkah dengan cepat keluar ruangan. Tak ingin berlama lama menatap Nyonya besar Cho yang nyatanya begitu mudah menghancurkan hidup orang lain walau hanya sekedar dengan sebuah berkas dokumen di tangannya

"Maafkan aku… Yonghwa Oppa~ Kyuhyun Oppa~"

Gumanan lirih disertai tetesan Kristal bening diwajahnya sebelum kaki jenjang itu beranjak dari mansion keluarga Cho

.

"Aku ingin yang besar itu Kyu~~~~~"

Sungmin melompat lompat senang dengan tangan yang menarik narik lengan baju Kyuhyun, Membuat pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah stand permainan tembakan dengan boneka kelinci seukuran setengah orang dewasa berwarna putih sebagai salah satu hadiahnya

Bertanya dimana sepasang suami istri itu sekarang? Setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka Sungmin segera melontarkan keinginannya untuk ke Lotte World pada Kyuhyun yang tentu saja dituruti dengan senang hati. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Disebuah stand permainan tembakan untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkan istri manisnya itu

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan penjaga stand dan memberikan beberapa lembar won, kini Kyuhyun punya kesempatan untuk tiga kali tembakan kearah sasaran merah, agar mendapatkan hadiah utama, Boneka kelinci putih raksasa.

"Ini keahlianku! Aku dan Jihyun sering melakukan hal ini saat sekolah menengah atas dahulu"

Jleb

Satu tikaman didadanya saat mendengar kalimat ringan itu dari Kyuhyun, Entah pemuda itu terlalu bodoh atau sama sekali tidak peka akan Sungmin yang merasa goresan kecil tadi mulai membentuk luka dihatinya.

'Masa lalu lebih dahulu mengukir kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun dibanding dirimu' Kalimat itu lagi lagi berdengung ditelinganya, Hampir saja satu bulir bening meluncur turun saat dirasa matanya memanas, Tak lagi fokus akan sekeliling bahkan tak sadar akan Kyuhyun yang telah memulai tembakannya

'Tapi aku adalah masa sekarangnya, Maka aku akan mengukir kenangan baru bersamanya' Batin Sungmin meyakinkan

"Ming" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya

"Eh?"

"Emm.. I-itu, Aku tak berhasil mendapatkannya, Namja menyebalkan itu mengalahkanku!" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh kesal namun gugup jika saja Sungmin akan kecewa padanya

"Tapi, Aku mendapatkan bandana ini sebagai gantinya"

Sungmin tersenyum menatap sepasang bandana dengan hiasan telinga hewan, Lalu mengambil bandana dengan hiasan telinga Bunny dan dipasangkan kekepalanya dan memasangkan bandana dengan hiasan telinga Wolf kekepala Kyuhyun

"Ini terlihat manis, Aku suka" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum bahagianya, Tersenyum dengan begitu tulus dan manis hingga menggugah Kyuhyun untuk ikut tersenyum

"Kau tidak kecewa padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun, Bukankah sudah kubilang aku menyukainya"—Lagipula dengan begini aku akan mengukir kenangan yang berbeda dengan kenangannya yang ada padamu.

"Ah, Syukurlah. Kau yang terbaik Ming"

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin lalu menautkannya dengan jemari miliknya. Lalu mencuri satu kecupan dipipi Sungmin

"Yah! Ini ditempat umum Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Issh.. Pervert"

"Yah.. Sepertinya bandana ini cocok sekali untuk kita, Wolf dan Bunny.. Wolf yang suka sekali memakan Bunny-nya" Goda Kyuhyun seraya mengerling nakal kearah Sungmin, Lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka dengan senyum bahagia kearah beberapa wahana yang akan mereka naiki.

"Tunggu" Ucap Sungmin tiba tiba, Menghentikan langkah keduanya

"Aku ingin kita mengambil Selca" Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ayo ke PhotoBox"

Mereka melangkah bersama memasuki kotak seukuran ruangan 1,5 x 1,5 Meter yang difungsikan sebagai PhotoBox ditengah tengah Lotte World

Setelah memasukan koin. Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun mulai berfose

Pose 1 : Kyuhyun yang merangkul Sungmin, Dengan wajah tersenyum mereka

Pose 2 : Kyuhyun yang mencium pipi Sungmin dengan Sungmin yang tersenyum cantik

"Wah.. Hasilnya bagus" Ujar Sungmin riang saat melihat hasil photo mereka

"Baiklah satu kali lagi" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menarik pinggang Sungmin agar tubuh mereka melekat sempurna, wajah Kyuhyun berangsur turun kebawa membawanya untuk lebih dekat kesesuatu di wajah Sungmin, Sedang bunny putih itu hanya mengerjap tak mengerti

Chu~

Satu ciuman manis dengan sapuan lembut dibibirnya didapatkan Sungmin, Walau awalnya terkejut namun bersamaan dengan lumatan kecil Kyuhyun dibibirnya, Sungmin merasa matanya berangsur tertutup dengan lengannya ikut menggelayuti leher Kyuhyun

Jepret

Suara kamera yang menandakan telah berhasil mangambil satu foto lagi tak dihiraukan oleh dua insan yang masih larut akan ciuman mereka, Bahkan kini tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai turun kea rah bongkahan kenyal Sungmin dibawah sana, dan—

"Omo!"

Mungkin saja sepasang suami istri itu melakukan making out di PhotoBox jika tak diinterupsi dengan suara kaget dari dua gadis remaja yang berencana mengambil beberapa foto juga, Membuat ciuman itu terlepas paksa, Dan Sungmin yang membungkuk minta maaf dengan wajah merona

.

Hari sudah mulai senja dengan matahari yang berangsur kembali ke peraduannya hingga mengukir warna jingga cantik dilangit, Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan ringan sesekali bercanda ringan menuju tempat mobil mereka terpakir.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap tautan tangan mereka, Dia bagitu bahagia hari ini karena bisa menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh dengan sang suami tercinta

Setidaknya dengan begini, Sungmin bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang kini tengah merundung rumah tangga mereka.

Sungmin percaya semua akan baik baik saja selama tangannya dan Kyuhyun bertaut seerat ini semuanya akan memberikan jalan keluar yang lebih indah.

Sungmin telah menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Kyuhyun. Hidupnya, Cintanya, Kebahagiannya, Hatinya kini telah sepenuhnya didalam genggaman pria itu, Tak peduli mungkin semua orang didunia akan memandang mereka begitu rendah, tak peduli bahkan hingga dunia berusaha memisahkan mereka..

Namun Sungmin akan terus berusaha berlari bersama Kyuhyun hingga mencapai titik final yang jauh didepan sana, Walau akan lelah juga sulit namun kebahagian pasti yang dijanjikan memberitahu bahwa mereka harus sampai kegaris itu

Sungmin sadar jika mungkin saja dihati Kyuhyun saat ini masih ada ruang kecil yang belum berhasil diisinya, Dia tak mau berbohong pada kenyataan akan Kyuhyun yang mungkin belum bisa menyingkirkan ruang kecil itu dari hatinya..

Maka Sungmin yang akan mengisi ruang kecil itu, Menyingkirkan kenangan masa lalu yang mengisi ruang itu dan mengganti dengan kenangan yang khas Lee Sungmin, Kenangan miliknya sendiri dihati Kyuhyun, Membuat mata Obsidian bak permata hitam itu menatap dengan penuh cinta seperti ini hanya padanya.

Mungkin akan sulit untuk memecahkan batu hanya dengan air, Namun nyatanya batu itu akan pecah saat air dengan penuh kesabaran terus menyirami hingga batu itu akan pecah dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin akan terus berdoa dan memohon pada tuhan jika ia akan diberi keistimewaan untuk memiliki seorang buah hati dengan Kyuhyun agar mereka berdua dapat melangkah menuju gerbang hidup yang lebih indah bersama sama.

Jalan indah, Tanpa satupun kerikil tajam ataupun duri yang menghalangi. Dan mereka yakin akan hal itu selama mereka saling percaya.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka telah memasuki mobil. Bertanya pada sang istri yang sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum bahagia

"Aku masih ingin kesuatu tempat. Apa bisa?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut halus itu "Sejak kapan aku bisa menolakmu hmm?"

"Aku ingin ke Namsan Tower"

.

**Under Cover © Rye Kim**

.

"Yah! Tidak boleh mengintip!"

"Pelit sekali, Aku suamimu kenapa tidak boleh melihatnya?"

Sungmin terus saja memutar tubuhnya melindungi gembok berbentuk hati dari pandangan Kyuhyun

"Lebih baik kau menulis pengharapanmu dikertas itu"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal, Istrinya ini benar benar.. Lalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada kertas biru ditangannya

'**There's a song that's inside of my soul**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again **

**I'm awake in the infinite cold**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again**

**You who came to me when im in a darkness side**

**You're an Angel was sended for me**

**Fill me up, with your beutifull smile and happiness that I never had before**

**So… stand by my side.. However it'll hurt and fallin us down**

**I promise you, Loving you, Protect you, whatever that is Lee Sungmin**

**Jeongmal Saranghanda Nae cheonsa'**— Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang menatap tulisannya lalu melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih menulis di kertas berwarna pink miliknya

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **

**I know now you're my only hope**

**Sing to me the song of the stars**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again **

**When it feels like my dreams are so far **

**But I'll make it sure, Only me in your heart**

**I will stand here, whatever came to crush me down**

**And will I lift my hands and pray **

**I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me **

**I want you singing in all that I am **

**And every berathe it that only you're there**

**Saranghae.. Nae nampyeon Cho Kyuhyun'**— Lee Sungmin

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun lalu mereka memasangkan kertas hasil tulisan mereka ke gembok tanpa melihat milik satu sama lain. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia indah agar hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau.

"Baiklah.. Ayo lemparkan kuncinya bersama" Ajak Sungmin lalu membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk menggenggam erat tangannya yang menggenggam kunci love block mereka

"Hana, Dul, Set!"

Kunci itupun terlempar jauh, dan tenggelam diantara kota seoul yang begitu terhampar luas.

"Ayo kembali kesini saat kita telah punya baby" Kyuhyun berucap sembari menatap Sungmin dalam dengan senyuman hangatnya, Dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman manis dari Sungmin

'**Tak peduli apapun yang akan menghadang diluar sana~ Aku akan terus mencintaimu disetiap hambusan nafas hidupku'**—KyuMin

Drrtt Drrtt

Kyuhyun memasukan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku celana lalu mengambil smartphone putihnya, Menjawab satu panggilan dari nomor seseorang yang dikenalnya, selang beberapa waktu hingga satu kalimat dari bibir Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya syok

"J-jihyun kecelakaan?!"

Kyuhyun dengan panik berlari kearah lift bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Menekan tombol 'down' berulang kali seolah tombol itu tak akan segera berfungsi jika hanya ditekan satu kali.

Dan sorot mata itu berhasil membuat goresan kecil tadi, menjadi luka dengan rasa perih yang amat dalam.

.

.

.

END

#ReadersNgamukSambilLemparPanci

.

.

.

Okee oke.. ini Tebeseeeeh pemisra.. maaf atas kesalahan cetak diatas #TendangBacaanEND… Huh! Lagi lagi saya nga tepat janji T.T padahal rencananya mau end di chap ini, tapi kan gak afdol yah kalo kyumin belum di uji cintanya, apalagi cinta si evil ke Ming..Iya kan readers ku sayang? Terus si Jihyun ama nyonya Cho juga belum kelar… Jadi dengan berat hati saya putuskan untuk merombak ff ini menjadi **Multi Series**!

Saya juga minta maaf untuk ff ini ternyata berubah haluan menjadi Little Hurt T.T

Saatnya sesi Tanya jawab!

R : Apakah orang tua Ming merestui hubungan Kyumin?

A : Nah.. Ini rata rata pertanyaan paling banyak, oke oke, Disini pihak keluarga ming itu awalnya tidak setuju, tapi setelah melihat keluarga Cho yang relasi bisnis mereka itu memohon juga 'mengancam' agar KyuMin dinikahkan maka pihak keluarga Lee setuju tapi dengan syarat pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dari publik^^ Malah sebenarnya keluarga Cho yang paling nga suka sama pernikahan ini apalagi si nyonya besar Cho.. kalo nga mikirin Kyuhyun yang bakal bunuh diri, mungkin pernikahan ini gak akan terjadi

R : Alur chap 2 kecepatan, Serasa lari marathon

A : Ah.. Saya minta maaf akan hal itu, Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, Seharusnya ini ff twoshoot dan saya bermaksud membuat ff ini end di chap 2, tapi ternyata konfliknya tidak mudah kelar begitu saja jadi ff ini saya ubah ke mini serries, semoga suka ne? ^^

.

Untuk mbak yang kemaren bilang ff ini panjang dan membosankan juga bikin mules.. saya sarankan untuk tidak dibaca^^ saya yakin jika anda bisa membaca dengan baik peringatan saya tentang don't like! Don't read!.. Dan saya tidak menerima bash atau flam dalam bentuk apapun.. Saya tahu saya hanyalah author amatir yang masih belum punya keahlian menulis yang baik seperti author senior lainnya, Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih jika anda bisa menghargai karya saya, setidaknya jika anda tidak suka tidak perlu anda jelek jelekan seperti itu, cukup dengan klik ikon close.

Dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK READERS FF SAYA INI ! #TebarConfetti #CiumAtu2, Saya benar benar gak nyangka ff ini responnya bagus… Maaf gak bisa tulis satu satu, Saya takut entar ada yang hilang nama reviewersnya….*o*/

Sorry for typos!

Muaaachh…. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Under Cover**

**Cast : KyuMin (YAOI)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : The Fiction is MINE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOT ALLOWED BASH and FLAM HERE!**

**.**

**-Rye Kim PRESENT-**

**A Minnie Serries – When the hopes must end**

**.**

Hanya seperti ini~

Berlalu dan berjalan tanpa menoleh kepada sang waktu

Mungkin dentingan jarum detik itu begitu mengingatkan

Hingga suara dentangan saat dia angka dua belas tak bisa membuatmu menyadarinya

Mereka bertanya akan waktu berhenti

Namun aku selalu menjawab jika disini baik baik saja

Karena nyatanya seletih apapun aku berlari

Kaki ini tak pernah ingin berhenti

Mobil itu melaju kencang membelah padatnya lalu lintas dimalam hari, tak peduli akan suara klakson memekakan ataupun teguran para pejalan kaki, ia tetap menancapkan gas tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Mata itu penuh rasa takut, juga penuh rasa bimbang. Dia takut akan sesuatu didepan sana namun bimbang akan yang ada disebelah

Sungmin tak henti memejamkan mata saat merasa kecepatan yang terpampang diatas speedometer itu diatas rata-rata, tubuhnya serasa lemas dalam benda bergerak tersebut, Sungmin ingin marah, mengumpat, atau setidaknya menegur Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi kecepatan, namun saat pertama kali ia mencoba Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperhatikan, membuat niat selanjutnya gugur begitu saja

Melamun dalam kesendiriannya padahal seseorang yang paling berarti ada disampingmu, dan Sungmin telah kembali kedunia nyata saat ban mobil Audi itu berdecit dengan aspal menandakan mereka telah sampai

Pintu mobil bagian tempat Kyuhyun duduk terbuka dalam hitungan detik, disusul sang empu yang berlari kalut keluar. Dia terlupakan, masih terduduk disana tanpa ditegur atau diajak, bohong jika Sungmin bilang ia tak sakit, itu sangat sakit hingga lupa caranya berkata kata

.

"Suster! Dimana kamar pasien bernama Kang Jihyun?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kalut saat berpapasan dengan seorang perawat yang lewat dikoridor, nafasnya masih terengah engah akibat tubuhnya yang dipaksa berlari, Perawat itu mengangguk pelan sebelum membuka lembaran ditangannya "Kang Jihyun ada dikamar nomor sebelas, anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan belok kiri saat diujung koridor" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meneruskan larinya menuju ruangan bernomorkan 11

Tap

Ujung koridor masih 3 langkah lagi namun Kyuhyun berhenti, matanya melebar saat dirasa sesuatu telah tertinggal, bukan karangan bunga ataupun buah sebagai souvenir untuk menjenguk orang sakit, tapi.. Istrinya, Sungminya… mungkin masih begitu kebingungan telah tertinggal dibelakang sana, dan kaki jenjang itu kini berbalik memutar langkah

"Sungmin!" Panggilan Kyuhyun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh seseorang yang masih berdiri didepan meja Resepsionis, Sungmin menolehkan kepala dan memaksakan tersenyum

"Aku baru saja menanyakan nomor kamar Jihyun"

Namun Kyuhyun tak menggubris hingga lengannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan putih itu "Aku sudah tau dimana kamar Jihyun, ayo kesana" Belum sempat melangkah namun Sungmin mencegat "Tunggu!"

"Kalau kau sudah tau kamarnya kenapa kembali lagi kesini" Tanya Sungmin pelan, berharap sesuatu yang kecil namun mendebarkan dan beruntung Sungmin mendapat sedikit tambalan luka dihatinya saat ini

"Maaf kau meninggalkanmu Ming, aku pikir kau ikut berlari dibelakangku tapi saat aku menoleh kau tidak ada, jadi aku kembali untuk menjemputmu"

Sungmin tersenyum tulus, jemarinya makin menaut erat disela sela jemari Kyuhyun, tampak saling mengisi seperti biasanya, menuntun sang pemilik tangan untuk segera menuju tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kesana"

Dia mungkin masih merasakan goresan itu dengan jelas dihatinya, tapi luka akan sembuh saat telah dibalut oleh obatnya, Walau hanya setetes demi setetes, namun jika bersabar itu akan sembuh dengan cepat bukan? Setidaknya dia yakin jika obat itu tak akan kemana-mana, Karena walau hilang pasti akan ditemukan

**Under Cover © Rye Kim**

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih dengan nomor 11 tercetak disana telah terbuka saat Kyuhyun memutar kenopnya, menampakan suasana ruangan yang khas kamar inap penuh warna putih rumah sakit, ranjang pasien, nakas disamping tempat tidur, lemari berukuran sedang disudut ruangan, berdampingan dengan sofa berwarna putih gading serta fasilitas VIP lain layaknya kamar mandi, TV LED, Air Conditioner, lalu beberapa barang pelengkap kebutuhan

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah" itu ibu Jihyun, sedang tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk, senyum itu hampir saja melebar jika saja sosok dibelakang tak ikut masuk, Sungmin tahu pandangan tak ramah itu untuknya, namun sang namja manis hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapi, hingga kini tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun telah duduk disofa yang disediakan

"Bagaimana keadaan Jihyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun, si wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecut "Dia belum sadar sedari kepalanya yang terbentur dasbor dibaluti perban, Dokter mengatakan jika lukanya tidak cukup parah, hanya saja keadaan mental serta kejiwaannya sedang tertekan, jadi dokter meminta setelah Jihyun sadar untuk tidak membuatnya merasa depresi atau tertekan" Mata wanita paruh baya itu selanjutnya melirik Sungmin

"Aku menerima telepon dari Eomma jika Jihyun mengalami kecelakaan, aku khawatir terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan tapi syukurlah itu tidak terjadi"

"Aku juga bersyukur tuhan masih mengijinkan Jihyun-ku hidup untuk tidak mengambil nyawanya secepat ini"

"Bibi jangan bicara seperti itu" Ujar Kyuhyun tak suka sedang Ibu Jihyun hanya tersenyum kecut

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, Yeoja kecil ini bercerita padaku jika dia meninggalkan yonghwa untuk kembali bersamamu, dia bilang yonghwa bukan orang yang tepat dan menyesal telah memilih orang itu dulu, dia tak sebaik dirimu dan Jihyun sadar jika kau hidupnya"

Sungmin meremas kuat ujung sweeternya, hatinya merasa ditikam saat mendengar hal itu, mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan jika Jihyun lah yang egois memilih pria lain dan seenaknya meninggalkan Kyuhyun lalu gadis itu kembali kepada Kyuhyun setelah meninggalkan lelaki pilihannya dulu, Namun Sungmin tetap saja merasakan luka itu makin membesar saat dia melihat Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ranjang pasien tempat Jihyun terbaring, Suaminya itu diam walau tau Sungmin begitu sakit akan kalimat ibu Jihyun barusan

"Aku ingin permisi sebentar"

Itu suara Sungmin yang kini telah membawa tubuhnya berdiri, Menatap satu persatu penghuni ruangan dengan senyum manis namun tak ada yang menyadari jika itu dipaksakan

"Ming?"

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku dimobil, Akan ada panggilan penting dari eomma setelah ini, Aku permisi untuk mengambilnya"

Dia tersenyum dua detik sebelum kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan satu tetes air mata yang jatuh, memang tidak ada yang melihat karena Sungmin telah terlebih dahulu membalik badan tanpa satu anggukan setuju atas permohonan ijinnya

Pintu bernomorkan 11 itu kembali tertutup bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengucapkan sepatah kata hanya untuk sekedar menahan namja cantiknya, Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun ingin beranjak keluar ruangan menemani Sungmin, merangkul istrinya itu lalu menanyakan apa Sungmin baik baik saja setelah mendengar kalimat ibu Jihyun barusan

Hampir semua yang Kyuhyun rencanakan dalam pikirannya terjadi sebelum suara 'lembut' khas perintah terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku perlu bicara padamu Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun diam ditempatnya menajamkan pendengaran saat ibu Jihyun bermaksud memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya

"Ibumu memberitahuku semua tentang lika liku kisah cinta gay-mu itu Kyuhyun, dan aku sangat terkejut saat tahu jika kau mengubah orientasimu hanya karena anakku meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun lalu, aku tahu kau terluka, aku tahu kau sakit saat itu untuk itulah aku ingin mewakili permintaan maaf Jihyun padamu, karena gadis kecilku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Apa maksud bibi?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggiran sofa yang ia duduki, luka lama itu kembali terkuak saat nyonya Kang mengungkitnya satu persatu mulai dari yang paling dalam hingga bagian kecil yang belum kering hingga kini, terlebih lagi wanita ini… telah menyinggung orientasinya saat ini, dan Kyuhyun benci itu

"Kau tahu jika keluargamu tak menyukai Namja itu tapi kau tetap bersikeras menikahinya, apakah karena saat itu kau takut tak ada yang bisa kau jadikan pengalih perhatian dari rasa sakitmu jika Namja itu pergi?"

"….."

"Sudah kuduga Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak serius dengannya, Kau selalu memberi harapan palsu untuk Pemuda malang itu, mengatakan eomma-mu akan merestui kalian jika Sungmin hamil yang padahal nyatanya hal itu tak akan perah terjadi!"

"Berhenti berbicara seolah bibi tahu segalanya!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah dengan nafas tersengal saat dirasa hatinya ditikam perlahan, didalam sana begitu sakit saat nyonya Kang mulai menguak luka lama yang seharusnya sudah terjahit rapi didalam sana

"Memangnya apa yang tidak aku tahu? Kau terpuruk saat Jihyun meninggalkanmu, tidak percaya lagi akan yang namanya cinta, kau hidup seperti kotak yang selalu menyimpan rasa sakitmu rapat rapat hingga tak sengaja kau menemukan satu kotak kosong untuk membaginya, Kau mulai terbiasa dari waktu ke waktu hingga kau takut jika kalau kotak itu tak ada lagi kau tak bisa menampung rasa sakit itu sendirian, bukan karena kau menginginkan tapi karena kau membutuhkan, Kau menahannya dengan iming iming kehamilan, sedang kau sendiri tahu saat memeriksakan Namja itu kedokter bahwa Sungmin tak punya keistimewaan hamil yang persentasenya satu dibanding ribuan diluar sana"

Wanita itu berdiri tegak, dengan langkah yang mulai mendekat kearah ranjang pasien tempat anak perempuannya terbaring, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut permukaan pipi putih putrinya yang mungkin kini tengah bermimpi indah hingga tidur begitu tenang

"Tapi semua kini tergantung padamu Cho Kyuhyun,.. Jihyun sekarang ada disini, kembali untuk menulis ulang semua kisah yang hampir hancur itu"

Sret

Tubuh Kyuhyun bangkit dengan mengangkut semua rasa sakit dihatinya, mata itu bersinar begitu tajam menatap nyalang sang wanita paruh baya didepannya, Kyuhyun marah dan geram akan sifat dan pemikiran sok tahu orang didepannya kini, memangnya tau apa wanita itu akan hatinya hingga berbicara seolah dia cenayang yang bisa menebak isi hati seseorang

"Saat pertama bermaksud menikahi Sungmin aku memang berniat menjadikannya pelarian akan rasa sakit yang aku alami, Kau benar tentang aku yang butuh tapi tak ingin—

Bibir itu mengatup rapat untuk sesaat, bersama obsidiannya yang ikut memejam merasakan sakit

—Namun itu tidak lagi berlaku sekarang! Aku sadar jika aku mencintainya saat ia meninggalkanku ketika melihat Jihyun menciumku, aku sadar aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya saat aku begitu kalut tak tahu dimana keberadaannya, Aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku dimalam hari tanpa ada dia disebelahku karena aku takut jika saat aku terbangun aku kembali pada kenyataan saat dia tak ada disampingku, Karena kini aku hanya bukan sekedar membutuhkan ataupun menginginkan, tapi kini aku sama sekali tak punya arti saat dia tak ada diampingku" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat semua kenangan manis yang telah ia lalui bersama Sungmin selama ini, ia teringat akan bagaimana pancaran sinar tulus itu menariknya sangat dalam hingga tak ingin keluar dari kukungannya

"Aku memang mencintai Jihyun dulunya, sebelum aku bertemu Sungmin.. Aku masih berlaku lembut pada Jihyun karena aku tak ingin membalas rasa sakitku dan bukan berarti aku masih mengharapkannya, Jihyun yang meninggalkanku membawaku untuk bertemu Sungmin, Harapan yang datang saat aku terbangun ditengah rasa dingin tak terbatas"

Tubuh Kyuhyun bersiap membawa langkahnya menuju pintu keluar diruangan itu, Entah kenapa tiba tiba hatinya sangat merindukan Sungmin diluar sana, ingin segera melesat menuju tempat sang istri, memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir mungil itu berkali kali, mengungkapkan segenap rasa cintanya yang akan semakin besar setiap hari untuk Sungmin

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan bibi untuk terus bersama Jihyun"

Dia telah mengembangkan senyum bahagianya hanya karena membayangkan pahatan wajah manis itu, tapi lagi lagi pelangi tak akan datang semudah itu sebelum badai berlalu

"Tapi Jihyun—

—Hamil"

.

**Under Cover © Rye kim**

.

Aku akan selalu mengangkat tanganku dan berdo'a

Karena kau satu satunya harapanku

Kau menyanyikanku lagu tentang bintang bintang

Menghiasi warna demi warna hingga rasanya abu abu jika taka da lagi

Aku telah memberikanmu takdirku

Jadi bisakah kau tetap menggenggam tanganku?

"**Sudah kuduga Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak serius dengannya, Kau selalu memberi harapan palsu untuk Pemuda malang itu, mengatakan jika eomma-mu akan merestui kalian jika Lee Sungmin hamil yang padahal nyatanya hal itu tak akan perah terjadi!"**

Sungmin mendengar hal itu sebelum satu langkah lagi ia memutar kenop pintu untuk masuk, Sungmin memang kembali kemobil Kyuhyun tapi bukan untuk mengambil ponsel melainkan menenangkan hatinya sejenak. Namun ia kembali memutar langkah saat merasa hatinya hancur perlahan disana

Sungmin memutar semua kilas balik dalam pikirannya, mengkoreksi satu demi satu kenangan indah Kyuhyun dan dirinya, meski disana ada ribuan rasa sakit namun juga ada sejuta rasa indah yang tak ingin Sungmin lempar pergi

Sungmin bahkan telah memberikan semuanya, semua takdir dan harapannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk pemuda tampan itu jaga dengan baik, Sungmin telah menggantungkan satu satunya harapan paling tinggi bersama pemuda itu

Namun dengan semua itu bukan berarti Sungmin ingin hanya dia yang ditopang, bukan berarti hanya dia yang diberi harapan, Sungmin ingin menjadi simponi bagi Kyuhyun, mengalunkan dentingan nada indah pada setiap harinya untuk selalu diingat, hingga masa mereka dipisahkan itu tak akan pernah datang

"Aku tulus Kyuhyun-ah, demi tuhan aku tulus" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar, tangannya memegangi hasil selca-nya dengan Kyuhyun ditaman bermain beberapa jam lalu, memandangi dalam seolah mengungkit rahasia dibalik senyuman Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tulus, bahkan air mata yang tadinya masih berada dipipi Sungmin perlahan mulai membasahi lembar polaroid itu

"Kau tau? Aku mulai menyadari jika selama ini hanya aku yang menggenggam Kyuhyun-ah, jika selama ini hanya aku yang ingin menarikmu untuk ikut berlari"

Tangan putihnya menghapus satu lagi titik air mata yang jatuh, Sungmin tidak ingin pandangan buram mengganggunya untuk memandangi sosok di foto itu lebih lama.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Sebentar lagi saja, setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yuhuu~~ Im back! #NariHula2

**NOTE! READ THIS!**

Ah.. dan yang terpenting saya ingin bermain main sedikit dengan readers untuk kali ini, kemaren saat saya mengobrol ria dengan teman saya yang juga seorang author dia menyarankan saya untuk membuat blog, katanya karena akhir akhir ini silent readers makin banyak dan itu benar benar mengganggu… SO saya bermaksud untuk **memprotect chap 5 undercover**… tapi bukan berarti saya pindah lapak ya readers^^ saya masih di FFn kok, gak bakal tega saya meninggalkan ffn tercinta yang makin hari ff Kyumin makin langka aja… Jadi saya akan tetap disini, tapi mungkin saya akan memprotect chapter chapter tertentu dari ff saya di WP..

Www. Enjoythewine137 . wordpress . com (Tanpa spasi)

Untuk permintaan pw kalian bisa hubungi akun saya, atau jika belum paham kalian buka page **'Password!'** di WP saya, disana ada format permintaan pw & Akun/contact yang bisa kalian hubungi^^

C'mon it just a game… Ini akan mudah sekali jika anda bukanlah seorang siders disini, saya bukannya tidak pengertian ataupun sombong tapi cuma ingin siders kapok aja.. saya juga ingin siders menghargai kerja keras para author diluar sana..

Ah… Seharusnya ini jadwal update Inversely tapi jadi malah Undercover mianhaeeee :'( Tapi chap 8 Inversely udah diketik kasar(?), cuma perlu di edit sedikit lagi, saya janji Inversely akan menyusul secepatnya ^o^

Juga Jangan timpuk saya karena undercover makin kesini makin hurt aja (/.\) salahin lagu Only Hope yang bikin saya kepengen banget nyiksa KyuMin /Dipecat jadi anak/

Dan juga seperti pada pemberitahuan sebelumnya saya telah menukar cast Seohyun menjadi Jihyun, so.. yang bingung berarti ketahuan kemaren nga' baca announcement! #Geplak

Sorry for typos!

Muaaacchhh… Review?


End file.
